When She Gets Close to Me
by authoramandamarie
Summary: It’s Harry’s last year at Hogwarts and he finds himself falling for his best friend. He doesn’t seem to want to admit that he is falling for the girl he has known since his first year. What will happen if/when he does? Will she share the same emotions?


"When She Gets Close to Me"

as performed by Billy Currington

Like a summer breeze floating across the water

Softer than a whisper on my skin…

I yawned as the warm rays from the sun danced across my face. I had almost fallen asleep on the lawn when I heard the familiar sound. CRACK! My best friend, Ron had just apparated in front of me. "Hey, Ron." I didn't even make an effort to move or to even look at him. I didn't want to lose the image already in front of my closed eyes.

"Hey, Harry." He made himself comfortable on the lawn beside me. "Mum wanted me to bring you this lemonade. She also told me to tell you to not stay out here too long or you'll burn." I smiled slightly, but not really from what Ron was saying. "I told her that you wouldn't listen, but she insisted." I let out a deep, contented breath as the picture in my mind slowly faded away. I knew now that it was safe for me to open my eyes.

I looked over at my redheaded friend. He seemed to have trailed off in his own thoughts, staring blankly at the glass of lemonade he had brought to me. It was starting to get hot out here, and that lemonade was starting to look really inviting. I picked it up, almost dropping it from the beads of sweat dripping down the sides. It was the summer before our final year at Hogwarts, and somehow I had managed to keep myself clean away from the Dursleys this year. I had never been happier. "Hey, Ron," I finished off the cool glass of lemonade, "has Hermione returned our letter yet?" Ron shook his head. For some reason he seemed to not want to talk about her.

"Not that I know of, but Fred and George will be here in about a half hour. They've challenged us to a game of Quidditch." I smiled at the thought of being back on my broom. The beginning of the school year was very near and Quidditch would be starting at any moment.

"That's right, mate," said a familiar voice from somewhere behind us. I sat up quickly and Ron and I turned to the friendly, grinning faces of Fred and George. "We arrived early and just sent Mum and Dad to get Hermione," Fred said. It was then I realized that George had Hedwig, my snow owl, perched on his shoulder.

"Hedwig seems to have forgotten where the Burrow is," said George. I grinned. "Hermione returned your letter, but some reason we got it instead. Here mate." George tapped the letter with his wand and it folded nicely into a paper airplane and flew into my hands.

I unfolded the letter carefully and read the words inside.

Dear Harry,

How is your summer going? I was glad and surprised to hear that you managed to get out of staying with the Dursleys. I'm sure your holiday is much better at the Burrow. Mum and Dad said I would be able to stay with you and Ron at the Burrow the last two weeks of holiday, but we're having our big family reunion this year so I can't come any sooner, obviously. I got my school letter the same time I got your letter. I made Head Girl. Mum said she would never be more proud than she is over that. Did Ron get it or did someone else? Well, I will probably see you about the same time as you get this letter. See you soon and tell everyone at the Burrow I said hello.

Love always,

Hermione

I read the letter over at least twice. I hadn't even noticed that Fred, George, and Ron were no longer near me. "Hey, Harry! You comin' or not?" Ron yelled from somewhere around the house.

"Uh, yeah! I'll be right there!" I ran toward the side of the house where I had propped my broom. We spent the next two hours playing a game of Quidditch. It was fun, especially when Ron and I finally beat Fred and George. We high-fived each other as Fred and George sulked all the way up to the house. "Don't be poor-sports now."

"You two just better be careful or we might trick you with something from our joke shop," Fred threatened. Ron and I just grinned proudly at him.

"That catch was bloody brilliant, Harry." Ron tossed his Comet 360 carelessly to the side of the house. I, however, set my Firebolt down gingerly. "Well, I think I'm going to go turn on Dad's new telly since he's still gone. Maybe I might get to use it for a while for once." I nodded and sat down on the porch swing. It was a cool summer night and the setting sun glistened off of the lake not far down the hill from the Burrow. The breeze was just starting to blow and it rustled in the trees.

"Nice night isn't it?" said a familiar voice that made me smile. Hermione made her way towards the porch. Every step she took was like she was gliding. I didn't know why I was feeling this way, but her smile made my skin tingle all over.

I can't begin to tell you how it moves me

It's so intense, I burn within…

"Now boys, you be sure to get some sleep. You both have a busy day tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said as Fred and George made their way towards the stairs. I admit they did look rather sleepy and they waved her on as they continued up the stairs. I looked over at Ron and discovered that he had fallen asleep in front of Mr. Weasley's television. Mr. Weasley had been called into the Ministry for an emergency, which only made Ron happier. Ginny had already gone up to bed and Mrs. Weasley was doing a bit of last minute cleaning. Hermione and I watched her in silence. She had already refused our help twice, so we just decided to stay out of it. "Well," Mrs. Weasley looked about the now clean family room, "that ought to do it. I don't mind if you three stay down here to watch that thing for a while, but don't stay up too much longer. You're still growing and need your sleep."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. I'm going to go up in a minute. I just want to catch up with Harry." Hermione smiled at me and I felt as if my heart would never slow down.

"All right, Dears. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Mrs. Weasley," we both said together. The house seemed suddenly quiet and empty. "How was your reunion thing?"

Hermione smiled. "It went well actually. How was the holiday here?"

I smiled. "It's a whole lot better here then at Little Winging."

Hermione chuckled. "I bet it is." She made a yawn. "I'm a bit more tired than I thought I was. I think I better go to sleep." Hermione stood up and I followed suit. "I'll see you in the morning?"

I smiled at her and nodded my head. "Of course you will. Sweet dreams, 'Mione." My heart skipped as she reached up and hugged me goodnight. Was I really feeling this way about one of my best friends? Some how it seemed hard to comprehend.

She walks across the room just like an angel

And I get that funny feeling deep inside…

It was two days shy of our trip back to Hogwarts. Everyone seemed to be more excited about this year than any. Mrs. Weasley always seemed to get rather emotional whenever anyone mentioned it. Ron figured it was because the three of us were graduating at the end of this year. The sun was just barely breaking through the curtains when Fred and George made their way down the stairs and joined us at the table for breakfast.

"Oh, good." Mrs Weasley set a plate of hot toast in the middle of the table. "I'm glad you two are up. Professor Dumbledore sent this in this morning." I lowered my eyebrows in confusion as she handed each of them large yellow envelopes.

Fred got his open first. "These are our first start up checks." He continued to examine every inch of the small parchment.

"Start up checks?" I asked curiously.

George nodded, beginning to examine his. "Yeah, it seems Prof. McGonagall had an accident, so Dumbledore thinks I would be good enough to teach Transfiguration this year."

Fred nodded at this. "Yeah, and I've got Charms for some reason. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking."

"He was thinking that you are brighter than you give yourselves credit for." Mrs. Weasley set a plate of hot cakes on the table. "Honestly I don't know why you two insisted on starting that joke shop."

I chuckled. She never could get over that. "You have to admit that it is a big success," I said honestly to her.

She frowned. "Tiddlywinks Joke Shop is not what I call a successful career. It's an excuse to stay a child." She crossed her arms at this statement and Fred, George and I laughed.

Hermione walked in and glided across the room sleepily. "Good morning." She slid into the seat next to me. My stomach began to turn as the picture in my mind showed her walking towards me, closer and closer until she was hugging me, and in reality I blushed.

Pulls up a chair and sits down at the table

I come to life, oh, there's nothing like

When she gets close to me…

It felt so good to finally be back at Hogwarts. Somehow it always seemed like the holiday always gets longer. Everyone else had already gone to bed in Gryffindor house, except of course, for the Head boy and girl, or in other words, me and Hermione. It was our turn to do the night watch first. And then we would turn it over to Ravenclaw Prefects in about three hours, if I didn't fall asleep before then. Hermione and I, however, got it easy because we could use the Marauder's map to watch, rather than patrolling the halls. I jumped as Hermione dropped a large box on the floor, spilling some of its contents.

"Sorry." Hermione scooped up the box and its contents. "I thought I'd go through this old box. Stuff that I had forgotten here a couple of years ago. Dumbledore found it and brought it to me last night. I'm glad he found it though, because my old time-turner that McGonagall gave me was in there. If anyone else had found it I would've been in big trouble." I nodded as she walked across the floor. My heart pounded and she summoned a chair next to mine. Her arm brushed mine as she sat, and suddenly I wasn't so tired anymore.

My emotions break free

And I just wanna hold on to her permanently…

It was Christmas, and we had all decided to stay here during the holiday. Most everyone had gone home and those who were here were all sleeping in this morning. I, however, couldn't stay asleep. It took several months, but I finally was able to admit to myself the way I felt about Hermione. I never expected it to happen, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. Now I was nervous because I was about to tell her how I felt.

I sighed as the sun broke through the window. What was I going to say? "Hermione, I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I love you," I said to myself. Would she buy that? I guess I'd just have to wait and see. All I could think about was holding her and never letting go, breathing in the smell of her hair and touching her soft, beautiful skin....

It's like nothing else my heart has ever felt

It's unbelievably heavenly

When she gets close to me…

I widened my eyes as Hermione came down the stairs at half-past six. We were the only two people awake at this hour, and I knew because of the map. "Morning, Harry." She threw herself on the couch next to me. "Sleep well?"

I shook my head. "Not particularly." I took in a slow deep breath; now was as good a time as any. "'Mione, we need to talk." My heart pounded, my face reddened, and it felt incredibly warm in here for December. Hermione didn't say anything but sat up straighter and brought all of her attention to me. Suddenly I was the centre of her attention. "Listen, you and I are good friends, right?" That was lame.

Hermione smiled. "Of course, Harry."

"So we can share everything with each other, and be perfectly honest with each other, right?" That was lame too.

Hermione chuckled slightly. "Of course. What is this all about, Harry?" She moved closer and set her hand on the top of mine. A tingle went up and down my spine, and my heart felt like it was jumping.

"Hermione, I…. I can't believe I'm about to tell you this, but I have to." I paused a quick moment to clear my throat. I turned to face her and took her soft hand in mine. "Would you absolutely hate me if I told you that I love you?" Had I really said it? After all this time, had I finally told her exactly how I was feeling?

Hermione smiled. "Boy, am I glad you went first!" I looked at her, confusion settling on my face.

"Excuse me?" She began to laugh.

Oh, no one has ever touched me like this

Set me on fire with just on sweet gentle kiss …

Christmas seemed to have come and gone and the end of school was drawing nearer and nearer. And all the while Hermione and I were growing closer. Today was our last Hogsmead trip, and I planned to make the best of it. "Hey, Ron, I need your help." I plopped down on the common room couch where Ron had actually been studying for our final exams.

"Sure, what do you need?" He thankfully closed his book and threw it on the end table beside him.

"I was going to get a gift for 'Mione today, but I need your help getting away from her so I can get it."

Ron nodded. "I think I can help you with that." I grinned, my heart slowing down. With his help I might be able to pull this off. "What are you getting her?"

"That, my friend, you will have to wait and find out, just like everyone else." Ron tipped his head from me as I leapt up the stairs. I kept my distance from the both of them the rest of the day. Hermione was a bit suspicious and Ron was just plain curious. But I knew it would all be worth it.

We went to Hogsmeade together, and Ron made some excuse to Hermione about picking out some sort of gift for Ginny. Hermione agreed to help him and I made my way to the shop where I would get the gift that would change my life forever. The day went by and we came back to Hogwarts fairly late in the day. We were on our way back from Hagrid's hut when I stopped Hermione mid-step. Ron stopped a few paces away and turned to listen. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you while we had a chance away from everyone."

"What about Ron?" She pointed to where he stood.

"It's okay, he can hear this. I know we've both been kind of distracted from school and from this prophecy thing, but I can't help the way I feel about you." I smiled as she blushed. "You have made my life so meaningful and so worth living. I mean, you and Ron both, but you more in ways that no one else ever could. Suddenly I'm beginning to know how Mum and Dad must've felt when they were together." Suddenly a lump had forced its way deep in my throat, and I tried to swallow, but it didn't help anyway. "I bought this for you in Hogsmeade today. I wasn't sure what I was going to get, and as soon as I saw it, I knew it was the one." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small, lavender velvet box and set it softly in her hand.

Hermione's eyes began to swell with tears as she stroked the top of the small box. She wiped her eyes with her free hand and slowly opened the box to reveal a small, glistening, heart shaped diamond set on gold. "Oh, Harry," she said through tears and shocked breath.

I smiled at her and carefully removed the ring. I snapped the box shut and shoved it back into my robe pocket. I took her left hand into mine and slowly slid the ring on her finger. "Hermione, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Her tears flowed even faster as she stared at the ring.

"Yes, Harry. Oh, yes." She smiled and we shared a passionate, gentle kiss. My heart pounded wildly and I knew that her touch was making my temperature rise. I felt like we could share our love so much farther right then and there, but I also knew that Hermione wouldn't like it so much. She broke our kiss and began to laugh.

"What?"

"I think we lost Ron," she said between laughs. I turned to see Ron lying on the ground, passed out. "I think he was shocked at what you did." I began to laugh and put my arm around her. This night marked the first night of the rest of our life together, and I knew I would never be happier then I was right at that moment, nor would I ever feel for anyone else the way I felt for her.

Amazing, that's what it is

When she gets close to me…


End file.
